Creo que a mi hermanita le gustan las niñas
by IMrsMustache
Summary: Rarity escucha unas cuantas cosas y comienza a dudar acerca de las preferencias sexuales de su hermanita. (basado en una historia real (?))


_Hi, hi~ well este es mi primer fanfic después de mucho muuuucho tiempo que no escribía, y me da gusto por fin poder publicar y eso, en fin, no molesto mas, nos leemos~_

 **Advertencia:** _Universo alterno,_ _o universo humano,_ _posible Ooc, ligeras (o no tanto) insinuaciones de Girl x Girl (por decirlo así Yuri) si no te gusta nada de lo aquí ya mencionado, pls NO lo leas_

 **Disclaimer:** _My little pony NO me pertenece._

* * *

Eran al rededor de las 12:30 PM de un día sábado, Rarity había citado en una cafetería cercana a la escuela a Applejack y a Rainbow, la noche anterior les había mandado un mensaje a ambas, para que las tres pudieran verse el día de hoy, porque al parecer la peli morada quería charlar sobre algo importante con ambas chicas, así que ahí se encontraban las dos, sentadas una a lado de la otra preguntándose qué podría ser tan importante como para que su amiga las citará, y si citáramos en mensaje...

 _Para_ **Applejack** _y_ **Rainbow** **Dash**

 _"Chicas, hay_ _algo_ _súper_ _súper_ _urgente_ _que_ _tenemos_ _que_ _discutir_ _nosotras_ _tres_ _mañana, espero_ _verlas a las_ _dos_ _mañana a eso de las 12:30 en_ _la_ _cafetería_ _cercana a la_ _escuela_ _es_ _SUPER_ _IMPORTANTE, besitos"_

Y bueno, ambas supusieron que era algo realmente importante, si bien, Rarity tenía fama de _drama_ _queen_ el mensaje en si, parecía intrigante, y no se podían imaginar que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirles Rarity, pero a que debía ser algo importante, digo, ¿alguien noto que había puesto en mayúsculas las palabras 'Super' e 'Importante'? Seguro que no se trataba de cualquier cosa, así que siguiendo sus instintos, ambas fueron donde se les indicó y hasta llegaron cinco minutos antes.

-¿Crees que nos haya traído aquí por nada realmente importante?- preguntó la chica de pelo arco iris con gesto aburrido y acostando la cabeza en la mesa

-No creo...- contestó la granjera con gesto aburrido también, mientras miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo maaaas importante-... O eso, espero- finalizó

Pasaron un par de minutos mas, y mientras esperaban pidieron algo de beber, Rainbow pidió un café americano frío, y Applejack pidió un jugo de manzana.

Dieron las 12:30 y vieron a la peli morada entrar al establecimiento con cara de preocupación, y entro corriendo rápidamente para reunirse con sus amigas.

-Chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir- saludaba mientras se sentaba frente a ellas

-Si... Y bien..- comenzó a hablar Applejack -¿Que era eso SÚPER IMPORTANTE que... Querías que discutieramos?- finalizó Rainbow remarcando la parte de "súper importante"

-Verán...- la peli morada soltó un suspiro -Creo que, creo que, a Sweetie belle, le gustan las niñas- lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro

Applejack y Rainbow Dash la miraron con una cara de desconcierto total, luego se miraron entre si, y volvieron su vista a Rarity. Después de un tenso minuto en el que nadie dijo nada

-Espera ¿que?- por fin pudo decir la chica rubia, aun muy desconcertada -¿porque? Que te hace pensar que...- decía aun sin poder creer lo que decía Rarity

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?- mencionó la chica de pelo multicolor -¿por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-Es que... La otra vez, creí haberla escuchado, creí haber escuchado que dijo que se sentía "rara" con una de sus amigas- comenzó a decir un poco alterada

-Bueno, eso, eso no tiene nada que ver, quiero decir, con decir eso no significa que sea Gay- Applejack intento persuadir la idea de Rarity respecto a su hermanita.

-Claro, tal vez solo estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- comentó Rainbow -Además, si ella fuera Gay, no creo que eso tuviera algo de malo- intento suavizar la situación

-Exacto, las personas somos libres de que nos guste quien quiera- complemento Applejack

-Si si, lo se, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que Sweetie belle no me tuviera la confianza de contarme algo como eso- y la _Drama_ _Queen_ comenzó a lloriquear -Realmente me siento como la peor hermana del mundo y... Y yo que pensaba que nos contábamos lo que fuera- y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

-Oh vamos no hay por que llorar- decía Applejack mientras palmeaba la espalda de Rarity

-No eres una mala hermana... Además, entiende que este tipo de cosas no son fáciles de decir y aceptar abiertamente- también comenzó a consolarla Rainbow -Y no sabemos si lo que supones es cierto-

-Probablemente sea una etapa, recuerda que aún es muy niña para saber algo como eso- y si, porque Sweetie tenía al rededor de 14 años

-Pero, aún hay mas..- decía dramáticamente mientras Applejack seguía palmeando la espalda de Rarity, y Rainbow Dash le daba un sorbo a su café -Creo que, probablemente esté saliendo con alguna de sus hermanas, chicas- dejo de lloriquear y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo con el dorso de su mano

De la impresión Rainbow escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, Applejack dejo de palmear la espalda de la peli morada y se quedo viendo al vacío de forma pensativa con los ojos como platos, Rainbow Dash carraspeo y observaba a Rarity como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas rara del mundo, como que dejaría de hacer vestidos, o que se teñiría de verde, así de raro le sonó todo aquello

-Creo que en definitiva, te has vuelto loca- rompió el silencio la de pelo multicolor

-Por dios, Rarity, ¿qué diantres te hace pensar que... Alguna de nuestras hermanas esta saliendo con la tuya? No es que tenga algo de malo pero ¿por que?- comento la Rubia

-Es que, yo escuche algo sobre que se sentía rara cuando estaba con una de sus amigas, algo que ella describía como... Algo mas que una amistad, y leí en su diario que, en realidad no se había sentido así por nadie nunca, y que los chicos no le interesaban en lo absoluto, y luego mas cuando tubo una pijamada escuche que le decía a Applebloom que la quería como a nadie, y luego, revise su celular, y vi que le escribía mas o menos lo mismo a Scootalo-

-P-pues si, pero, son amigas, digo es normal que se digan que se quieran y eso- comento Applejack pero con un tono de voz que hacia notar que comenzaba a dudar

-Y además no esta en edad de que le interese ningún chico así que, probablemente eso sea una etapa- comento Rainbow con un tono de voz similar al de Applejack

-Si, si, tal vez sea eso... Una etapa, si eso- Intento auto convencerse Rarity -Pero... Y si no? Y si en realidad no nos tienen la confianza?-

-Por supuesto que no, son nuestras hermanas pequeñas después de todo, y , y Scootalo siempre siempre me dice las cosas que le pasan así que... Ella probablemente me dijera algo como eso...- comento Rainbow pero esta vez mas convencida en que lo que decía Rarity tenían algo de cierto

Así que las tres amigas se quedaron pensativas por unos momentos, analizaron la situación y se preguntaron qué pasaría si todo lo que decía Rarity fuera verdad, si bien ninguna de las tres prestaba mucha atención en cuanto a sus hermanitas menores se refería, debían por lo menos prestar más atención para saber si sus sospechas tenían pies y cabeza y estar seguras que NO estaban haciendo un drama, y bueno, si las sospechas después de todo eran ciertas, no tendria nada de malo, al final eran sus hermanitas, y las querían, y ellas como hermanas mayores que eran su deber era apoyar y guiar SIEMPRE a sus pequeñas hermanas, y que estas les pudieran confiar lo que fuese y que supieran que no debían guardar ningún secreto

Así que, después de seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, las tres solo quedaron convencidas de algo, y era que, tenían que averiguar a fondo, saber como se sentían sus hermanitas, y apoyarlas en todo, esto de cierto modo, las hizo reflexionar acerca de que, tal vez deberían pasar y hablar mas tiempo con ellas, sobre todo porque ellas ya entran en eso de la pubertad y las hormonas y las cosas de adolecentes que probablemente comenzarían a confundirlas y ellas como buenas hermanas mayores que eran, les ayudarían en lo que fuera, y de paso podrían comprobar sus verdaderas preferencias sexuales, digo, no esta de mas saber

Despues de charlar un rato mas, las tres salieron del local, despues de todo aún tenían cosas que hacer, pero si se tomarían muy enserio eso de hablar con sus hermanitas, así que las tres quedaron en averiguar las preferencias de sus hermanitas

* * *

Holi, again, pues este fic tal vez sea un two-shot o maybe un three-shot

Y pues, como lo decía en el resumen, y porsitenianelpendientevea' esto está basado en algo que le paso a una prima, su amiga la citó porque, creía que su hermano era gay y pensaba que salía con mi primo y bueno, eso si fue un ROLLO, el punto es que me inspire con eso, y modificándolo TADAAAAA, esto fue lo que quedo, now ¿Reviews?

See you next week


End file.
